A Forbidden Love
by White Reflection1
Summary: In the far away land of Yorkshire Green, Yamato is bored with all his father's, the Duke of Kensington, parties. But what happens when he sees a red-headed angel, who turns out to be his father's rival's daughter?
1. Prologue

**A Forbidden Love**

PROLOGUE 

A youth with caramel colored hair stood in the middle of a huge room. He was dressed a velvet black three pieced suit. Itching and uncomfortably shrugging his collar, he turned around and looked into the full-length mirror. Sticking his tongue out at his own reflection, he tousled his hair back. Glancing at his watch, the youth muttered to himself: "Don't want to be late for Mother. Oh why do I have to be the son of my parents?" Spraying a puddle of eau de toilette into his palm, he rubbed the liquid all over his neck and chest. Hurriedly he tied his blue tie around his neck and ran into his brother's room. 

"Takeru! Takeru! Where are you...Ahhh!" The guy yelled as a younger looking version of himself jumped out of the closet that concealed him. Giggling, Takeru jumped down from his brother's back. 

"You are too easy to scare, Yamato. Are you afraid of mice, too?" Takeru played with his sibling's secret scared side. 

"Oh, that is it. You're asking for a whooping." Yamato grabbed Takeru's collar, but let go. "You're not worth it, I should throw you back." He then tossed his brother onto his bed. "Besides", he added silently, "I have too much on my mind". Walking out of the room, he shuffled to the regal staircase. Taking two flights down, Yamato ended up at his mother's dressing room, where she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. 

"Yamato dear, are you ready? My, how handsome you look." Her eyes shone in adoration. "I know how you don't like these parties, but your father is the Duke of Yorkshire. And as his heir, you must make an outstanding social apprentice to him." Yamato's mother walked over to where he was sitting. Bending over for a hug, she delicately placed a kiss on his forehead. "Do try to have fun, at least dance and eat a little, and do it for you." Yamato managed to smile for his mother. He stood up to join his father in the throngs of people now arriving at Yorkshire Green. His mother slightly pushed his backside. "Now shoo!" 

Placing his white gloves on, he ran down a set of stairs before reaching the main hall. Taking his seat to the right of his father, Yamato glanced out at the people gathered there. They were all of noble birth, and dressed in evening attire. How Yamato hated this life, all these parties planned to show off how rich or how noble the aristocracy was. All the bright lights and expensive clothing seems foolish to him. They're only going to wear those outfits once, and then they are to be put away in closets or storage, never to see the light of day again. 

Sighing, he took a sip of his drink and scowled at the taste of it. All the food and drink seemed bitter to him tonight. Looking at the crowd of high society, Yamato caught a glance of someone who he thought was an angel. A girl with white wings. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the radiant beauty again. No, she did not have wings, but long flowing red-orange hair that reached to her mid-back with a bounce to it. A silky silver ankle length dress with only thin straps to hold it up. But above all, it were her eyes that drew him in. Sparkling fiery red eyes that danced with a fire of their own. Yamato blinked, and she was gone. He realized he had been holding his breath and let out a sigh. 

"So Yamato, would you like to go horseback riding this Saturday?" his father asked him. He did not hear, for he was so lost in the glow of her. Her! He did not know her. Frantically he looked around for the girl. "Yamato? How does riding in the mountains sound? Yamato? Are you even listening?" His father smacked his shoulder lightly, breaking him out of his trance. 

"Yes, yes anything." Yamato would agree to jumping off a bridge at this point. "Excuse me father, I want to mingle." Yamato's father and mother, who had joined the two at this point, gasped. Yamato never wanted to 'mingle'. Yamato stood up determined to find that girl and left the table, his dinner barely untouched. 

"See, I told you my son would come around. It was only a matter of time." His proud father exclaimed, his mother knowing that it was she that inspired him. Yamato pushed though people, only to stop and say excuse me or a hello back to someone. Who it was Yamato did not particularly care, he need to find the girl. 

"Hey! Yamato! Nice to see you buddy!" A guy with dark brown hair stepped out from the crowd. Putting his hand in front of Yamato, this guy stopped his hunt. "What's the hurry?" 

"Oh hey Taichi," Yamato replied to his best friend. "Actually I'm looking for someone." 

"Really? Who that happen to be...me?" Taichi giggled and followed up with: "A girl is it?" Yamato reddened at this, but quickly gained his composure. But, not before the big brown headed guy caught it. "Who is it this time? The Baroness of Vienna? The Czarina of St. Petersburg?" 

"Actually, I've never seen her before in my life. And if you'll excuse me, I have to see her again." Yamato hasilty said. 

"Ah, love at first sight. Tell me, what does she look like?' 

"An angel..." Yamato left Taichi with a quizzical look, and continued his search.  



	2. Part 1

**A Forbidden Love**

PART ONE 

From the author: Well here ya go! This is the first part of 'A Forbidden Love'. This part really took a different turn then I was hoping for, but hey, hope you like it. 

Email: mackenzs@gci.net or tux_man19@yahoo.com Please email me with comment/questions! 

Rating: PG-13, A little icchi in the beginning. oO; 

Disclaimer: Okay I do not own Digimon! Never will! *Too bad, I could make new Digimon episodes come out everyday!* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yamato looked frantically around. She was nowhere in sight. Oh how it hated those bright glittering lights, the sounds of glass clinking and people laughing. It made his head spin. Yamato looked to the left and to the right, and then out of the corner of his right eye he caught a glimpse of silver. Knocking over a man, and then scrambling to his feet, Yamato rushed over the punch table where she was. 

"Here let me get that for you." He tried to offer some punch to her. Yamato could smell her flowery perfume. 

"I am not a handicapped you know. I can do it." Yamato felt ice-cold fingers grip at his heart. She was turning him away! Still, he could not help but glance her over. 

"I know that, you look very able breasted, I mean able bodied!" Yamato blushed furiously. "Just let me get that for you." He took the ladle from her soft hands and scooped a cupful of punch into a glass. She caught a glance of him from the shadows. He's very well put together. "Here is your punch. And by the way, my name is Yamato." 

"What is your title?" She asked curiously. 

"Does a title matter at all?" Yamato knew some Dukes were against his father and his liberal plans for the kingdom. His father's plans were not bad; they just weren't for the tradition sense. Duke Takenouchi was a man who led the group against his father. "What is your name?" 

"Sora, Sora Takenouchi." Yamato gulped at this. 

"Are you okay? Are you breathing!?" 

"Oh...my punch was swallowed too quickly." The hired band started to play, and the lead singer started to croon out a fast song. "May I have this dance?" Sora giggled and slightly blushed as Yamato took her hand. Putting down their glasses, they enter the dance floor. Stepping to the beat, the pair cruised around on the dance floor, talking as they danced. Soon Sora was a little breathless as she excused herself for more punch. At the table a familiar face stopped her. 

"Sora! You look so...breathtaking in that silvery dress!" Her best friend Mimi Tachikawa stepped up to her. Handing her a cup, Mimi asked: "So who was that you were dancing with?" Sora motioned in Yamato's direction, as Taichi had found Yamato again. "You were dancing with Taichi!" Mimi gasped with a twinge of jealously. 

"No, no Mimi. I know he's all for you. I was dancing with Yamato." Mimi gasped again. 

"What! What is the matter with that?" 

"Sora, you know that Yamato's father is the Duke of Yorkshire right? And that his father and your father, the Duke of Kensington, are arch-rivals!" 

"He-he can't be! Oh Mimi, what do I do? I-I-I like him!" Mimi sighed, for when Sora fell for some guy, she falls hard. Handing her best friend a cup of fruit punch, she walked over to the two guys. 

"Hey Taichi, hello Yamato." Both guys greeted her back. "Taichi, will you please excuse us?" Yamato nodded to Taichi, and with a look of disappointment, Taichi turned to leave. "Wait just a minute mister!" Taichi turned around as Mimi jumped into his arms. She kissed his cheek with her soft pink lips. "I need just a few works with Yamato, and then I am yours for the rest of the night." Yamato smiled as Taichi's face lit up. Taichi turned around and headed to the buffet table. 

"So Yamato, I see you've snagged another girl." Mimi motioned with her hand to the waiting Sora, sipping at her punch. It seemed to Yamato that a glow surrounded her body: her shapely legs, her curved hips, her... "Snap out of it!" Mimi waved her hands in front of his face. 

"She is very special. Sora is so intelligent, so interesting. She is so easy to make laugh, and to blush. She seems easy to please, if you know her." Yamato sighed. "And our fathers would have a laser fight if they found out we are dancing together." 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Mimi replied. "She knows who you are, now that I've told her. Yamato, this love is doomed from the start, you and her parents would never allow it." 

"But I do not just want to let it die! I want to find out if it was meant to be. What if we are star-crossed, are fates sealed in the Heavens? I have to know if we can work it out with our parents! I at least have to try." 

Mimi nodded at this. "Then try." She leaned up and kissed Yamato's cheek gently as he hugged her lightly. Sighing, she made her way to where she last saw Taichi. Yamato shuffled though the partygoers to find Sora again. 

"Mimi holding you up?" Sora asked. "She was always the one to talk for an eternity." She joked. Yamato took her hand again sadly as a slow song was being played. Yamato sighed as he swirled Sora around, her silver dress sparkling. 

He whispered gently in her ear. "I know who you are. And I know who I am." Yamato turned her around. Their hands let go as the dance proceeded. Bowing fully, Yamato stood up and grabbed Sora from behind, and let her go again. Sora found an opportunity to talk. 

"Our parents will never allow it. What shall we do?" Sora whispered back. The dance dictated they part again, and this let Yamato think for a bit. 

"Run away with me." He breathed. Sora's voice caught in her throat, she did not know what to say. If she left, her father would be greatly upset and would have parties of men searching for her. If she stayed, she will be missing something. And that something will be Yamato. 

"When?" Sora caught another chance before he twirled her around with her arm flung out. 

"After the party. The guards will be full of alcohol and will be asleep at their posts." Yamato tickled her ear with his hot breath. She gulped and nodded at him. The song continued. Yamato and Sora were perfect dance partners, never misjudging the distance, never missing a beat, never stepping on each other's feet. A large amount of the dancers had stopped to witness the spectacle of the pair. Also in the crowd were Yamato's mother and father. 

"Hey, I did not know Yamato was such a wonderful dancer." His mother exclaimed as she watched her son. 

"He takes after his father. A regular old chip off the block. Say, who is the exquisite girl he is dancing with?" 

"Well, she looks familiar. Yes, butler? Who is Yamato's dance partner?" 

"The mademoiselle who is Yamato's partner? Oh she is Sora Takenouchi." Yamato's parents took a sharp intake of air. 

"No..." Yamato's mother whispered. "What has my child gotten himself into?" The song ended as applause followed. Yamato's father walked over to his son, who happened to be at a dessert table. 

"Hey son, great dancing out there." His father could not help but be supportive. 

"Father, I know I cannot see her anymore, but-but I love her!" His father's face turned dark. "Excuse me." Another song had started and Yamato sought Sora out. They danced smoothly. At the end, Yamato swept Sora into his arms and leaned over. She put her arms around his neck as he put his around her slim waist. Stepping into the shadows, Yamato placed a firm kiss on her lips. 

"Sora, I-I..." 

"Hmm?" 

'It is nice here with you." Yamato led her out to a balcony. 

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed as they turned their eyes to the sky. "The stars are so bright, and so close. And cast your eyes to the moon! How pure and white it is tonight." Sora turned nervously to Yamato, who had been watching her this whole time. She shivered. 

"Cold?" He asked as she nodded. Wrapping his arms around her, they once again lifted their eyes to the sky. Funny, Yamato thought, the moon does not seem as white anymore. In fact, it has a tinge of red to it. He placed his doubts to his eyes, which had been for the past two hours, inside with laser lights. 

"Yama? Does the moon look a little...red now?" Looking at the moon a final time, the couple noticed in alarm the moon had turned a bright blood red. "Oh no..." Sora breathed. 

"Something is not right. We should head back to the..." Yamato was cut off with screams of horror, coming from inside. "That sounds like Mimi!" The two rushed inside, to find Sora's father standing in the middle of the dance floor. 

"For the last time, I do not know where your daughter is!" Mimi shouted at the Duke Takenouchi, who had her by her neck. 

"Let her go!" Taichi slammed a chair into his head. The Duke barely flinched as the chair splintered into a thousand pieces. He roared and then punched Taichi squarely in the jaw. Yamato and Sora watched the whole scene in awe. Then something inside Sora snapped as she saw her best friend dangling from the clutches of her father. 

"Father! What is the matter with you? I am here." Sora stepped out onto the shiny dance floor. 

"Well daughter, it seems that it is time for us to take our leave." The Duke smiled evilly as her threw Mimi to the floor. She crumpled up into a ball as she tried to scour away from the man. Taichi scooted over to her side. "Now I have heard you have been a very naughty girl, dancing with my rival's son. You know that is against the rules." Yamato walked out of the shadows and to Sora's side, taking her hand behind her back. 

"Something is not right. I feel a strange, evil force here. This is not my father." Sora whispered to Yamato. Yamato's parents ran to his side. 

"Duke Takenouchi, how dare you ruin the night like this. What is your explanation?" Yamato's father shouted. The Duke just roared at this, and smiled. His fangs protruded from his mouth. His fangs!? Yamato thought. The Duke's face and arms started to change, his arms rippling and muscles bursting out of the suit he was wearing. His face becoming longer, more pointed. The Duke's sking turned a horrible shade of black. He become much taller than most people, Yamato guessed about twelve feet. To complete the change, great black wings burst from his back. 

The yuoma laughed evilly. "You are not my father!" Sora yelled. "What have you done with him?" 

"That's right my pretty. I have done something with him! Killed him that is what I did! Actually, I am your father. I am his hatred that lived inside him, eating away at his heart. And I gained enough power and overtook his body No the Duke of Kensington is gone! Mwahahaha!" He extended his claw for his hand and swept it out over the guests. Load gasps were heard as the yuoma struck fear into the people. 

"Now it is time to go home, daughter!" The former Duke grabbed Sora, Yamato had no time to react. It all happened in slow motion. Yamato jumped up at Sora, and the Duke hit Yamato with his other claw. Yamato fell to the floor with a loud groan and the yuoma swooped his wings open. Taichi grabbed onto one foot of the Duke, but was kicked off. 

"Yamato! Yamato! Yamato..." Sora screamed for her love, but with no avail. The former Duke swept his claw and shattered the skylight window, sending glass shards raining down on the people. Everyone covered their faces and heads. By the time Yamato recovered, the black demon and Sora were out of sight. Yamato got to his feet and ran outside, with Mimi and Taichi hot on his heels. 

Outside in the crisp air Yamato could just make out a faint figure of a winged demon against the blood red moon. "Sora! Sora! Sora!!!" Yamato fell to his knees, covering his face. When Taichi and Mimi reached him, he looked to the moon with a single tear running down his cheek. "I will get you back Sora. Even if I die in the process. I will get you back..." With that Yamato collapsed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yay! I'm done! It only took me two days! And it's like almost midnight here in Alaska. Well anyways hoped you liked this part! I didn't mean for Sora's father to turn into a monster, but it just happened. I was gonna have our couple's parents fight, but I don't see that happening now. Can you guys wait for part 2 to come out? Hopefully not ^_~ Alright the thank you section. I really like this part because there are so many people out there who are great supporters of this story! Okay first off, palmon, you were there from the start, thanks for encouraging me to write this and get it done, this is for you! 

Tuxy, thanks for always being there, and also telling me to go on when I think I can't. ^_^ 

To buffy, who wanted this story finished and could not wait for this part. To a sweet girl named Sora T., you rule! Thank you for the great email. Hope to hear from you soon. 

Thank you to Lilly for posting this, and Amber if she ever has a chance to post this, I know she's really busy with her school paper, and guess what? Both of these talented girls have websites! 

To all my fans out there, to all my chat buddys at Lilly and Tuxy's site, to supporters of TO *Triply Obsessed*, to all Digimon fans: y'all are so great, this is why I write stories!!! I meet really sweet, wonderful, and great people online! I luv ya all! *hugs hugs* Okay since it's now after midnight I think I'm gonna go to bed okay? oO; Ja ne and please email me!  



	3. Part 2

**PART TWO**

From the author: Hey! Welcome to the second part of 'A Forbidden Love'. Hope you like this part! 

Disclaimer: I don't have any legal rights to Digimon or their characters. 

Rating: PG-13 for sparse language. 

Email: mackenzs@gci.net, tux_man19@yahoo.com 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yamato heard voices. They were far away, as if he was underwater and people on the shore were talking softly. As he struggled from the dark hole in his consciousness, the sounds became clearer and more defined. Yamato furrowed his brow; his head felt like it had been gnawed on by a beaver. 

"Oh, look. He's coming to." Yamato lifted his eyelids to find Mimi and Taichi staring intently at his face. He sat up in a flash. Around him was a bleak white room. He was in a hospital. 

"Whoa there buddy, you're still a little weak from the party...and...what happened." Taichi put his hands on Yamato's, and tried to push him back into the bed. Yamato gave the look of a wild animal caught in a trap. Mimi saw this and moved to block his way. 

"Where is Sora!? I need to get to her, NOW!" Yamato yelled. He started to rip out the IV's sticking out of his veins. 

"Yamato, we understand that you want to help her. She's my best friend, and if anything bad happens to her..." Mimi trailed off as tears welled in her chestnut eyes. Putting his arm around her slim waist to calm Mimi, Taichi finished for her. 

"Hey, listen. You're in no condition to go out fighting that yuoma like this. You'll end up putting yourself in danger, and it will take longer for you to recover. You'll help out more in getting Sora back if you just lay in bed now." 

"I just can't stand by while that...that monster has her. I just can't." Yamato turned away from his friends; he didn't want them to see the hot tears in his eyes. "Alright, I'll wait a little in this place. All then, I'll let all Hell loose on that yuoma." 

Taichi's heart soared. "That's the spirit. We'll all help you out!" Mimi nodded in agreement. Her eyes darkened though, as she thought of poor Sora, held against her will somewhere. I wonder if she's okay right now... 

Sora's eyes fluttered open. Rough chains kept her hands against the stone wall behind her. As she focused though the dim light of a fire, her father's back caught her gaze. She yelped in glee, but then remembered the events of the night. Her 'father' turned and stared at her. 

"My dear daughter, why do you love such a hideous creature like Ishida Yamato?" Sora's face flashed angry. 

"The only hideous creature is you!" She spat. "Why does it matter that I love Yamato?" 

"His father is up to no good, and is a spiteful person. Spite begets spite, and you call him Yamato." Sora's father walked up to her. He put his hand to her soft cheek. "Why don't you love someone sensible? Someone who does good for this kingdom? Why don't you love me?" her father tried to put his lips to hers, but Sora spat in his face. He bared his fangs and wings tore from his shirt. Turning into the yuoma she feared, Sora gasped. His claws raked her face. "Do not spit on your own flesh and blood." 

"You are not my father! Never will you be!" Sora raised her strong soccer legs and used a right frontal kick, straight to his stomach. With a loud 'oof', the monster landed on his side. The cave around Sora temporality wavered, and the chains dropped her hands. "An illusion!" Sora pumped her legs to the entrance. Roaring, the black death struggled to its feet and flapped its wings. Flying after her, the monster slashed Sora's arm with his claws. Crying out in pain, she threw herself out of the cave. 

Looking around momentarily, she realized that the cave sat atop Kira Mountain. She was not far from the Ishida residence. "Yamato!" She called before remembering the winged 'father' flying after her. Turning around, he laughed. 

"You have nowhere to run. Where is your precious Yamato to save you now?" 

Sora turned and ran to the edge of the mountain. "After I destroy you, I will take over this kingdom. And then, the world. I am glad the hate consumed me. It is much better than being good, all sickly sweet. Now, to get rid of Sora!" Sora was prepared, but he was much stronger. Sora fell off the cliff, and the monster heard a dull 'thud' after a while. Smiling in self-righteousness, he flew off into the night. 

Sora grunted. She had held onto the edge of the cliff while she let her shoes fall. Struggling, she pulled herself up. Her dress was torn, her hair disheveled, but she was glad to be alive. She was now making her way down the mountainside to her love's residence. But he wasn't there. 

Yamato was still at the hospital, chatting with his friends. Then they reached a quiet point. Tension existed between Taichi and Yamato. Finally Yamato nodded his head, and Taichi gulped. He reached into his back pocket and brought out a small black velvet box. "You know Mimi, we've been dating each other for a while, and I think we have reached a point in our relationship where as a couple we need to make a decision: take it to a higher level, or go our separate ways. What I'm trying to say is, Mimi," at this point he took her hands into his own, "Will you be my bride?" She squealed, and then started to bawl. 

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you Taichi!" She jumped into Taichi's arms, her long caramel hair flowing. Yamato felt a pang of jealously; Sora wasn't there with him. The head nurse walked into the room of joy. 

"Ishida Yamato? Your stay here is over. You're being discharged from our care. Yamato, your parents want you home now. I trust that these people here are friends and will take you there?" Yamato only grunted. The nurse then exited the room. Yamato jumped out of the bed and hobbled to the bathroom, where he quickly changed into his clothes brought from his home. The three then practically ran out of the hospital to go to Yamato's residence and look for Sora. 

Taichi's truck was only about a block from the Ishida home when they noticed a blaze coming from the castle. "No!" Yamato cried. "My parents! Takeru!" Taichi slammed on the car brakes when they ended up in front of the gate. 

"Stop!" an armed guard held up his hand. "Oh, Master Yamato!" 

"Guard! What has happened?" Yamato asked. 

"Master, the Duke Takenouchi paid a visit. Next thing a black monster was tearing up the castle and now has set it ablaze." 

"Open the gates!" Yamato commanded. The gates swung inward as Yamato, Taichi and Mimi raced up the driveway on foot. Firefighters and paramedics were already trying to contain the flames. "Where is my family!?" Yamato called to the paramedics. 

"Sir, they are sitting in the Moonlight Garden." Yamato nodded, tears shining in his eyes. Running around the lawns, the group came to a beautiful rose expanse. Walking into the garden, Yamato's parents and brother were sitting in the chairs erected there. 

"That...that bastard!" Yamato's father spit. "How dare he! In my house!" 

"Father, mother..." Yamato whispered. His family turned around to see a pale son and his friends. 

"Brother!" Takeru ran up and threw his arms around Yamato. "I was so worried!" Yamato surprisingly hugged back, tightly. 

"Father, where is Sora if she is not with the monster that has overtaken her father?" Yamato's parents' faces darkened. 

"Son, you and your friends sit down ther-" Taichi and Mimi had stayed sullen and quiet though out the conversation. 

"What has happened to her!? Tell me now!" Yamato's mother grabbed his hand. 

"That...monster...he didn't want Sora getting in his way. He said he...he got rid of her!" Mimi's eyes widened, and then she burst into tears on Taichi's shoulders. Yamato's face turned as red as a tomato. He was furious. 

"NOOOOOO!!!" he screamed. Turning around, Taichi was afraid for his own life. Yamato instead punched a tree, then took off out of the garden and into the night. Everyone cast looks of surprise. 

"No reason...to go...on..." Yamato gasped between breaths. He was running full speed to a secret location. "No reason...to live..." Yamato stepped into a dark alley towards a dark figure. 

"What will it be?" The figure asked. 

"I don't want to live anymore. My life has not purpose. Give me your strongest poison. I have enough money for it." Yamato thrust bills into the figure's open hand and snatched the vile from the other hand. He rushed to his home, the place he was born in, lived in, loved in. Sneaking though the secret entrance that only he and a few people knew about, he entered the castle. The fire was out, and only a few glowing embers remained. 

Making his way to his room, he quickly wrote a note to his family. To his father and mother Yamato was sorry to leave them at a turning point in their life. To his brother he was sorry not to see him grow into a man. To Taichi and Mimi he was sorry he couldn't make it to their wedding. And to his dear Sora, he would be joining her soon. 

Sora had made it safely off the mountain, save her wrapped arm, blooded feet, and worn out muscles. She saw that her monster father had already been there, he had flown there and then a fire burst alive. Sora knew he caused it. So she took the back entrance, her 'father' might still be there. Sora saw Yamato's boots and overcoat dropped on the floor. Her love was here! Her heart leapt. 

"Yamato! Yamato! Where are you?" Sora called out. "I'm here!" Flying up the stairs, she made her way from door to door, looking for Yamato. Finally she found a door with Yamato in it. He was swallowing the contents of a small vile though tears. 

"Is thou a vision? Sora...with my dying gaze I see thy lovely face once more..." Sora ran over to him, tears flying. 

"No Yamato! I am here. Thee art hallucinating. Yamato, what did thost drink?" 

"Sora, with my last breath...I tell thee...I love thee..." Yamato's ice blue eyes rolled back. 

"No! Yamato! Do not leave me!" Sora's tears streamed down her cheeks. "It won't end with me going on. I want to be with you!" She kissed his lips. "Thou poison also course though my vines! Take me too!" Nestling against his growing cold body, Sora spotted the shining black gun under Yamato's bed. Taking hold of the hard cold metal, she whispered, "I love thee too, Yamato." And Sora raised it to her temple. 

The Ishidas with Taichi and Mimi were walking though the damaged front hall. A shot rang out. "That sounds like it came from the second floor!" Taichi said. Yamato's parents' faces grew ashen. 

"Yamato's room is on the second floor." The mother whispered.  



	4. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

A year later... 

"A toast! To the happy bride and groom!" Duke Ishida called out over the merry group inside the reception hall. Glasses clicked as Taichi and Mimi smiled happily at each other. Mimi whispered into his ear: 

"I can't believe it's been a year. I miss them terribly." 

"Darling, I miss them too. But, at least they can be at rest. At least Duke Takenouchi isn't on the loose anymore. The police caught him today. He is going to be tried for treason against the kingdom." 

"Honey," she whispered back. "Let's visit them." Taichi nodded. 

"Excuse us, the bride and I need to do something." The party cheered as Taichi and Mimi left the reception hall. Making their way to the crumbling Old Residence of Ishida, they intertwined their fingers as they stopped in the Moonlight Garden. Wildflowers bloomed everywhere, alone with the white roses native to the garden. In the middle was a large, polished stone. 

Mimi's white dress fluttered in the wind as she laid her bouquet of flowers before the stone. Hot tears filled her chestnut eyes as she read the descption once more: 

_Ishida Yamato and Takenouchi Sora   
True love knows no bounds   
Our fate is sealed   
And together we ascend to the Heavens_

Mimi cried softly as she fell to her knees and Taichi joined her, shedding a few tears. They sat there together, a newlywed couple, and mourned quietly for their friends. Helping Mimi up, Taichi was about to leave when a strong wind blew off Mimi's veil. She almost but it back on, but then swiftly put it on the tombstone. Her long hair fluttered as she reflected on herself and her friends. 

"I wonder Taichi. Is it the beginning? Or is it the end?" Mimi looked into his coffee brown eyes. 

"Mimi, it is nor the beginning or the end. It is both. We are ending one chapter in our lives, and starting a new one together. Yet one sweet day, we will all be together again." Mimi nodded her head, and Taichi pulled her into a long, mournful kiss. 

"Let's head off into that new chapter, Taichi, never looking back. Always looking forward...never look back..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Whoa, sorry. Didn't see that coming. *shrugs* Oh well. I just wanted to finish this story and not leave you hanging. If you liked this and want me to write more fics, email me. ^_~ 

So, okay. People to thank. How bout palmon who was here last night urging me on? Lol, she saw the 'Yes! I will marry you Taichi!' and wanted to read the story right then and there. *lol* 

Other peoples: Tuxy, Buffy, most of the people from the Sora and Matt Love Chat *the others know who they are*, Sora T. for sending me lotsa emails, Lilly and Amber for posting this, and Tiger for telling me to continue! I'm really sorry if I forgot you, just email me and tell me, ok? Arigato for reading! Ja ne! 


End file.
